Fallout Equestria: Conquistadors
Fallout Equestria: Conquistadors is a side story written by Redemption. The story is a crossover with the game Battlefield 2142, set in mainland Europe (on Earth) and the Marevinas/Fillylands island (on Equestria) a few weeks after the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows. There are two protagonists, Sergeant Alexander Benedikt Terenti of the Pan-Asian Coalition and Lieutenant Edward Cooper of the European Union. Description It’s the 22th century, and the dawn of a new Ice age has thrown the world into a panic. The soil not covered by ice can only feed a fraction of the Earth's population. The math is simple and brutal: some will live, most will die. Two powers, the European Union and the recently formed Pan-Asian Coalition, fight over the remaining habitable land. As battles rage across Europe, North Africa and the Middle East, a small group of soldiers is thrown in another world, this one not covered by ice, but by radiation and taint. Now these former enemies must put their differences aside in order to survive the hell of the wasteland. Background Earth The story begins on Europe, at the year 2140 during the Battle of Verdun. The world is in chaos, created by an unexpected Ice Age that is slowly consuming the far northern and southern hemispheres of the planet and altering the worlds climate, resulting in a massive refugee crisis and widespread hunger. Facing resource shortages and dwindling population, two factions, the European Union and the recently formed Pan-Asian Coalition fight over the remaining habitable land. Main Locations: *Minsk: The Cold War began in October 2139 with coordinated PAC invasions from the Persian Gulf to the Baltic Sea. In November, as part of Operation Canute, three battalions led by General Arkadi Petrov entered Minsk, a key EU command center in Northern Europe. The EU's Krieg Panzer 2nd Regiment fiercely defended the city for over four months until the PAC's elite Central Command Group broke through their southern flank, forcing them to withdraw. The Battle of Minsk featured the first frontline use of the militarized Titan, forever altering the character of modern warfare. *Belgrade: In February 2140, the PACs X and II Command Divisions swept through Serbia and trapped the EU 9th Armored Corps in the heart of Belgrade. A massive ice wall blocking its retreat, the EU force, inspired by General Emil Nikoli, staged a tenacious resistance. In March, the PACs Northern Command Group arrived through recently annexed Bulgaria. Led by a swift, V-shaped formation of T-39 Bogatyr battle walkers, the bolstered PAC forces burst through the EUs eastern flank and forced their surrender. With control of Eastern Europe, the PAC turned its sights to the EUs central command in Berlin. *Berlin: On July 10th, 2140, as part of Operation Thunder, fifteen squadrons of PAC gunships wrested control of the skies above eastern Germany. The victory allowed PAC Titans to airdrop entire regiments of the Northern Command Group behind the EUs Brandenburg Line. Surrounded, the EU Expeditionary Force quickly capitulated. The path to Berlin was cleared. On August 15th, the PAC waged an all-out offensive on the city. After two months of intense fighting, Berlin fell. The remaining EU forces retreated to France where they would make a last stand before evacuating to Africa. *Verdun: By the end of 2140, the PAC occupied much of Europe but had yet to gain control of the Mediterranean. Northern France represented a key strategic passage, but it was a narrow one, given the wall of ice that had advanced all the way to the 49th parallel. The PAC sped into Lorraine to find a small but resilient EU company holding a section of the Maginot Wall in Verdun. The T-8 Tiger main battle tank more than held its own against the newer Type 21 Nekomata hover tank, allowing the EU to hold the position for almost a month. Minsk.jpg|Minsk Belgrade.jpg|Belgrade Berlin.jpg|Berlin Verdun.jpg|Verdun Equestria Conquistadors takes place in the Marevinas/Fillylands island, a place long disputed by ponies and zebras alike, even before the war. The island is currently divided by four major factions, from which one of them, the Confederacy, has been rapidly expanding. With the news of major changes going in mainland Equestria and the rising tensions between the great powers, the stage is set for a new order to rise. Main Locations: *Ministry Square: Located on the western section of the golden valley, Ministry Square and its surrounding areas is one of the biggest and most powerful settlements of the island. The city is controlled by three gangs who own the old ministry buildings, each one providing a different type of service to those with enough caps, ranging from mercenary contracts to medical aid. Even before the Last Day this place had the title of being the major center of industry and production of the island. *Phoenix Bay: Based on the ruins of a pre-war naval base, this city-state controls much of the eastern section of the golden valley. Before the war, the area was inhabitated by a large number of zebra settlers who built most of the towns and villages that are now in ruins (and who also gave the name "Marevinas" to the island). The zebra population lived in peace with the ponies for almost two centuries, until hostilities between the Principality of Equestria and the Zebra Empire began. When the war came, the island was quickly occupied by Equestrian forces, leading to a cruel persecution of the local zebras. However, even after The End, the zebra population survived and with the aid of Equestrian Navy survivors, they were able to reclaim their lands, stablishing the first and, for a long time, the most powerful faction of the island. *Equestrian Bay: Sitting at the Northeastern coast of the island, this city used to be the capital of the island. The city was built by pony settlers (who named the island "Fillylands") and served as a center of turism and fishing industry for almost two centuries until the Last Day. Now, this settlement is the capital of the newly created Confederacy, a rapidly expanding faction, eager to acquire new lands and secure their borders. Main Aspects Characters The story is told from the perspective of two humans, both of them soldiers, thrown into the equestrian wasteland during a raid to a PAC outpost. They, along with other soldiers and their commanders, are forced into an uneasy truce in order to find out how and why they were brought there. Along the story, they also meet several inhabitants of the wasteland, some of them friendly, other not. Items and Weapons Being a crossover with Battlefield 2142, Fallout Equestria: Conquistadors also features many weapons, items and vehicles from the game. Read Fimfiction.net References Battlefield 2142 wiki Fallout: EquestriaCategory:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories